


Charlie's Wild Ride

by Elf_Queen



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Queen/pseuds/Elf_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much just pure smut. It all porn with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet sadly there is no real story to it. I want to thank Thothkristen, Squeakerblue, and CinnaMinion. This came about during a chat session with them on the ability to write porn. Also a big thank you to the lovely minions in Minion Chat who gave this a once over beta for me. All mistakes are of course mine. Enjoy :D

Charlie’s Wild Ride

 

Colby couldn't believe that he was doing this in the men's room. He swallowed around Charlie's cock and reached up to fondle his balls. Charlie moaned, "Colby, oh god!" He was doing his best to not thrust his hips and choke Colby. He threaded his hands through Colby's hair. Colby slowly pulled off Charlie’s cock and looked up at him "Would you like me to stop?"

"Please..," whimpered Charlie. "Don't stop." 

Colby smirked and swallowed the mathematician's cock again. Charlie shoved his fist in his mouth trying to muffle his moans, as Colby proceeded to blow his mind. Colby slid a finger in his mouth next to Charlie's dick and coated it with spit, then slid it into Charlie in search of the man’s prostate. When he found it Charlie gasped and thrust his hips "Colby!" Colby looked up through his lashes and sucked even harder, rubbing his tongue on the underside of the head. Charlie couldn't hold back and gasped out a warning, but Colby just continued until Charlie came. 

Charlie looked down at the FBI agent that just sucked his brains out though his cock. "What brought this on?"

"You looked like you needed a pick me up, so I figured I would give you a hand...or rather a mouth." 

Colby grinned as he helped Charlie pull up his boxers and pants. He then proceeded to make sure that Charlie was presentable before they exited the stall. He brushed a kiss across Charlie’s lips. 

"I'll see you later, lover." he said as he left the bathroom, leaving poor Charlie still stunned.

Charlie left the bathroom stall slightly overwhelmed by Colby's impromptu blowjob in the men’s room. He looked around but Colby was nowhere to be seen. Charlie shrugged, then proceeded to leave the FBI; he had an afternoon class that he needed to get back to CalSci for. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He was cleaning up after his class was over when he heard his office door being closed and locked. He looked up and saw Ian Edgerton is leaning against his door. "Hi Professor," he said, smirking at him. 

"Ian, what are you doing here?" 

Charlie was confused; he hasn't seen Ian in a long time. He had thought that they had something going but Ian left and hadn't contacted him again. He had to admit it had hurt, but after a bit he figured that was just the way Ian was. A lone wolf coming and going, no one sure of where and what he was doing. 

Ian stalked over to Charlie backing him up against the wall. "I've missed you, Professor." 

He leaned over giving Charlie plenty of time to stop him and brushed a chaste kiss against Charlie’s lips. He pulled back, grinned, and went in for another kiss. This time he swiped his tongue against Charlie’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Charlie moaned as he opened for Ian, their tongues tangling together. Ian ground his hard cock up against Charlie, feeling his answering hardness. 

He pulled back "Please, Professor," and reached for the other man’s fly. "I have lube, please." 

Charlie thought about it; he should probably say no. After all he had a kind of thing with Colby, but this was Ian, and he had missed him. 

"Yes, god yes, please!" Charlie moaned. 

Ian grinned and dived back in for more soul sucking kisses. He is fumbling with Charlie’s fly while Charlie was shoving his hands into his pants. Charlie grasped Ian’s hard cock and pumped it. 

Ian had finally gotten Charlie's fly open and proceeded to pull both his boxers and pants down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a travel tube of lube. He pulled back long enough to kick off his own pants and underwear and open the lube. Charlie whimpered when Ian pulled away and attacked his neck, nipping and kissing his way down to Ian’s cock. He grabbed Ian’s dick and slowly licked the head and then sucked it into his mouth.

Ian moaned "Charlie, as much as I love your mouth on me, I want to fuck you." 

Charlie pulled off "Yes, please fuck me!" 

He turned around and bent over the desk. Ian had to tug on his balls to keep from coming. Damn! That was a beautiful sight. Ian took the lube and coated a finger. He slid it into Charlie, who gasped at the penetration. 

"You’re so pretty like this" Ian said as he pulled back his finger to add more lube and a second finger.

Charlie by this time was thrusting back and riding Ian’s fingers, his cock hard and leaking. 

"More please more." 

Ian was of course happy to oblige. He added a third finger, scissoring and stretching Charlie. He removed his fingers and Charlie whimpered at the loss. 

"Shhh, Professor" Ian replied as he coated his cock liberally with the rest of the lube. 

He parted Charlie’s cheeks and pressed the head of his cock against the entrance. 

"Relax" he breathed as he pushed into the tight heat. 

Charlie moaned as the sniper slid into him until he was in balls deep. He thrust back onto Ian's cock. 

"Now, please now."

Ian took a deep breath and began to move, driving hard into the man before him. He knew when he hit Charlie’s prostate because he let out a whine. He adjusted his angle to make sure he hit the spot as often as he could. Charlie was going wild; he couldn't get enough of the man behind him. He reached down to tug on his cock knowing it wouldn't be long. 

"Gonna come" he gasped out. 

"Yes, that’s right, come." Ian said as he went even faster. 

Charlie felt the orgasm begin, as his balls drew up. He moaned "Ian" as he came, his release coating his own hand. 

Ian felt Charlie come as his ass fluttered around his cock, and he couldn't hold back. He groaned as he thrust one last time and came himself. He slumped over Charlie, trying to catch his breath. 

"There is cum on my desk" Charlie giggled. 

Ian pulled out and Charlie winced. He walked over and grabbed the tissues on the desk and proceeded to clean both of them up as well as he could. After pulling back on his pants, Ian gently kissed Charlie. 

"We should do this again sometime." He said as he turned to leave. "Bye, Professor"

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Charlie was feeling confused. He had been ambushed by both Colby and Ian today. He couldn't seem to get enough of either. Wondering what was going on, he headed home. 

“Dad” he called as he opened the front door. “Where are you?”

The house was dark as Charlie looked around. He flicked on the light and noticed a note on the table. 

"Will be out for the night, see you tomorrow, Alan." 

Charlie wondered what his father was up to as he headed upstairs to get his things ready for a shower. While Charlie was in the shower two men crept out of their hiding places and made for his room. 

Ian and Colby stared at each other, a conversation flowing between them even though no words were spoken. They grinned and stripped off their clothing. 

A few moments later the bathroom door opens and Charlie walks out in a towel before heading toward the bedroom. Ian gestures in a, you first kind of way. Colby smirks as he takes his place by the door to get the drop on the unsuspecting man about to walk through. Charlie stops just inside his room as a pair of arms circles him from behind. 

“Hello lover,” Colby whispered into his ear. 

As he began to nibble on Charlie’s neck. Unable to stop himself he leans back into the other man’s arms losing his grip on the towel around his waist. As the towel falls Ian steps out from where he had been standing and cups Charlie’s face.

“Ian” Charlie gasped before the other man took his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Charlie is on overload, with Colby feasting on his neck and Ian his lips, he doesn't know which way is up, down, or sideways. Charlie pushes Ian back and steps away from Colby as he grabs his towel and moves to the opposite side of the room. 

“Okay what is going on here?” he demands. 

Colby cocks an eyebrow and replies “what does it look like? We are seducing you, now come back over here so we can finish what we started.”

Charlie blushes as he sputters “Excuse me! What makes you think that I even want the two of you to seduce me?” 

Ian smirks at the blushing man “You really have to ask Professor or can we get back to the fun part.” 

Ian slides up to Charlie “relax it’s alright. We know what we are doing, please Professor.” 

Charlie nods before circling his arms around Ian’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Colby feeling slightly left out heads over and removes the towel from Charlie’s grasp before taping Ian on the shoulder. Ian pulls back and Colby swoops in for a kiss. Charlie whimpers for Colby though different is no less skilled at kissing. As the two kiss Ian nibbles on Charlie’s neck before heading down his chest to the ultimate goal of his very hard and leaking cock. 

He grasps it and licks the head before swallowing it down. Charlie moans and pulls back from Colby. 

“Ian” he moans as he reaches down to thread one hand the other man’s hair. 

While the two are distracted Colby heads over and grabs the lube. He opens it and coats a finger before stepping back behind Charlie. He leans over and kisses and nibbles the man’s neck as his finger circles his hole before gently pushing in. Charlie is nothing but a mass of sensations, Ian is sucking his dick, Colby his neck and there is a finger in his ass. He can do nothing but feel and hold on for the ride. Colby pulls back and out slicks up two fingers and presses back in. Charlie widens his stance in response. He is panting now his orgasm so close when Ian pulls off his cock and tugs on his balls. 

“Now, none of that” the man grinned. 

Whimpering Charlie nodded. 

“Colby let’s take this to the bed” Ian states. 

Colby more than willing to move on had stopped and stepped back. They look at Charlie, he is panting and flushed with red bite-marks all over his neck, his cock is hard and leaking. Colby takes his hand and leads the other man to the bed and places him on all fours and climbs behind him. He grabs the lube and re-slicks his fingers and proceeds to stretch Charlie. Ian slides up to kiss Charlie, while Colby slicks up his cock and slowly pushes in. Colby stops when he is balls deep and sits back in his heels pulling Charlie with him. 

Charlie gasps at the change of position and whimpers. Colby slowly starts to move thrusting in and out of Charlie’s tight heat. Charlie can do nothing but hang on for the ride panting as he gasps and moans out his pleasure. 

Ian pulls back to watch the two his hand drifting down to his own cock. He circles it and pumps it twice before forcing his hand away. He doesn't want to come yet, he still has plans for Charlie. Colby can’t hold back much longer his thrusts getting faster as his hips stutter and he grunts out his orgasm. Charlie moans as Colby pulls out his cock still so very hard. 

Then Ian is there pulling Charlie into a kiss and lowering him onto his back. He slicks his cock and lifts the other man’s legs onto his shoulders, before pressing into the welcoming heat. He knows he won’t last long so he aims for the others prostate. He knows he’s found it when Charlie gasps. Colby reaches for Charlie’s cock and begins to pump it in time with Ian’s thrusts. 

“Come! Come now” demands Ian. 

Charlie wails out his orgasm and Ian freezes as his own rips through him. They all collapse into a pile. After a moment Colby gets up and goes to get a wet washcloth to clean them all up with.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie woke up sandwiched in between Colby and Ian, both men with a possessive grip on him. He grinned to himself. He isn't sure what is going on but he certainly is going to enjoy the ride. He goes to get out of bed find himself pinned under two very aroused FBI agents. 

“And where do you think you are going?” growled Colby. 

“Well I was planning on using the bathroom and then tying one of you to the bed to have my wicked way with you, while the other watches.” 

He then wiggled out of their grip leaving them to ponder his words and headed to the bathroom. 

“Flip you for who gets tied down” Colby grins at Ian. 

Ian looks skeptical “I am not letting myself be tied down. You have at it. I like to watch anyway.” 

“Well then I guess Colby has the pleasure of being tied up” replies Charlie from the doorway. 

Colby smiles “Do your worst professor.” 

Charlie can tell that Colby doesn't believe that he is serious. He grinned as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a set of cords. He takes Colby’s right wrist and ties it to the bed post with an elaborate knot and then repeats the process with the left wrist. Ian has moved off to the side and seemed to be enjoying the show. 

Colby is slightly surprised by the fact that Charlie was actually tying him up but was definitely interested. Charlie walked back to the closet and pulled out a few more items. He comes back and puts a cock ring on the man tied to the bed. 

“This is to make sure you don’t get off before I want you to.” 

Colby whimpered and rocked into the other man’s touch. Charlie isn't going for anything elaborate he just wants to drive the other man insane. He decides to start at the top and work his way down. He dives in for a kiss his tongue pushing past the other man’s lips. Their tongues are dueling. Ian believes that he has been forgotten until Charlie reaches over and grasped his hard cock and strokeed it all while still kissing Colby. Charlie pulls back, and Colby arches up trying to keep contact. 

“Don’t worry lover I haven’t forgotten about you. You will get a show to remember.” 

He returns to melting the tied up agents brain. He makes his way down Colby’s body finding out which spots arouse and which don’t. He slides past the hard and leaking cock and laves his ball sack instead. 

Colby is mindless with lust. His cock is so hard and all he wants Charlie to do is fuck him. He has no idea what is coming out of his mouth all he knows is that he is going to go insane if Charlie doesn't fuck him soon. 

Charlie chuckles at the filth spilling from Colby’s mouth. “Ian will you do me a favor and silence him for me please?” 

Ian until this time had been enjoying watching Charlie take control. He tosses the lube toward Charlie “My pleasure.” He says as he takes Colby’s mouth in a kiss. 

Charlie continues down licking past the perineum to the quivering hole. He licks at the hole before pulling back and grabbing the lube. He slicks a finger and drives it into the man below him. Colby arches at the penetration. Charlie preps Colby as fast and safely as he can. 

Ian slips a couple of pillows beneath Colby’s head before straddling his upper body. He glances back at Charlie to make sure he knows where this is going. Charlie nods and then returns to fingering Colby. 

“Open up Colby” he tells the man below him. 

Colby opens up and Ian feed him his throbbing cock. Colby moans around the mouthful and proceeds to do his best to blow the snipers mind. 

Charlie finishes prepping and slicks his own cock. Moving the other man’s legs around his waist he pushes in. He isn't sure how long he can last so he sets a punishing rhythm hitting his prostate as much as possible. 

Ian is enjoying himself immensely. Who knew that Colby was so talented at blow-jobs? He isn't going to last. He moans out a warning about to pull back when Colby makes a negative sound and sucks even harder. Ian groans as his balls draw up and his orgasm rips though him. He pulls back so that he doesn't choke the younger man as Colby swallows then throw his head back and moans as Charlie nails his prostate. 

“Please” he pants out “please, I need to come.” 

Charlie takes mercy on him and unsnaps the cock ring. He strokes his cock in time with his thrusts, 

“Then come” he says. 

Colby arches as his climax rolls over him unable to do anything but feel. Charlie feels Colby tighten around him and can’t hold back the force of his own orgasm. 

“Yes,” he gasps out thrusting until he is spent. 

He slowly lowers the legs around him to the bed and gently pulls out of Colby. 

“I’ll be right back” he says as he stumbles to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. Colby turns his head to look at Ian who is lounging off to the side. 

“This was the best idea ever.” Ian smirks as if to say well duh. 

Charlie walks back into the room and tosses a cloth at Ian while moving toward Colby to untie him. He leans down and brushes a gentle kiss across the other man’s lips. “Thank you.”

Colby rubs his wrists and grins “anytime Prof anytime."

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie woke up alone. He wondered if it was all a dream, but realized he can feel the recent sex he has had. Nope not a dream he grins. 

“Charlie, what are you still doing in bed?” calls Alan from the doorway. 

“Hey Dad, where were you last night?” he responds. 

Alan blushes “out with a lady friend.” 

Charlie gets up and heads down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Wish they had woke me up before leaving thought Charlie. He can’t wait to see his lovers again. He’s still not sure as to where all of this came from but is unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
